Give Me Love
by JennyMikaelson
Summary: Katherine Pierce is close to death. Caroline feels obligated to help the former doppelganger as she as helped Stefan.Will Klaus let Caroline in or will the lust for power destroy them?Will Elijah and Katherine fix the mess within them or will Hayley get in the way?Suddenly Caroline,Stefan, Katherine find themselves bargaining for more than they wished. Kalijah. Klaroline. Stebekah.
1. Road Trip

"You can not be serious." Stefan stared at Caroline as if she had spoken another language. Caroline could have laughed at his expression, if she wasn't serious about the conversation that she was currently having with the former Ripper.

"Stef, she's dying the least we could do is reunite her with her one true love. She reasoned, Katherine may have done some unspeakable crimes in the past but at the moment she was fragile and almost half dead. Not literally, but she did have a few gray hairs peeling off as the aging process began to catch up with her.

"Care." Stefan groaned, knowing that Caroline had her mind up. There was no way that even he could stop her. After Tyler and her break up, she was suddenly obsessed with Katherine's love life. Seeing that the boy that she had given her attention died by the hands of her best friend, and Klaus left Mystic Falls leaving Caroline with no one that bothered her as she claims. Stefan wasn't stupid, he knew that Caroline had a slight attraction to Klaus- any blind idiot could tel that.

"She helped you, Stefan as horrible as she is, you and Damon together have done just as worse." He flinched at the name of his brother. His thoughts immediately flowed to Elena, she was happy with her brother instead of him. As much as he loved to see her happy, he couldn't see her be happy with his older brother, it just slowly killed him everything he thought about. No, the more he though about it, it was Elena who hurt him, betrayed him.

Damn, he really need a vacation or a road trip maybe.

Caroline watched as Stefan had a mental discussion with the devil and angel side of him. Finally, after letting out a long sigh, "I'm in." He declared with a slight smirk, "How are we going to convince Katherine to get to New Orleans? She hates being pitted on and she's too goddamn stubborn to agree to this and-"

He stopped when Caroline picked up a bottle and a piece of cloth and with a devil like smirk, "We drug her, duh." As if it were obvious.

As if cued, Katherine walked through the door, "Who do we drug?" She said with a smirk, thinking that it would be someone else, probably Elena.

Caroline glanced at Katherine was an apologetic look as she made herself across the room, pinning Katherine across the wall and placing that piece of cloth against her mouth. For a human, Katherine did try to defend herself but quickly lost as she found herself slipping into the darkness. She then processed to fall flat on the floor.

Caroline turned to Stefan, who didn't seem fazed, "This is where you take her body into the car." She said tossing him the keys.

"Remind me why I agreed to this?"

"Because you once loved her, she looks like Elena and oh she helped you over come your fears." Caroline rattled off on her fingers.

"Stop. I get the point, Care. But...what if Elijah doesn't want anything to do with her? What about Klaus or Rebekah?"

"Here's the plan...for now. I got Klaus. You distract Rebekah. Katherine will get reunited to Elijah under any conditions, okay."

"I didn't know that you felt so much for Katherine." He stated as he began to haul her body in the backseat.

"I don't. I just think it would be awful if you don't get to said good bye, know what I mean?"

Stefan could only shake his head, never had he ever thought that he would ever help Katherine or possibly see her die. He couldn't agree more though with Caroline as surprising as it was, he would want to say good bye to Elena before he died or at least get the chance to.

"Let the road trip began." Caroline chirped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's short, Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I have been inspired recently and wanted to write something with my own twist...**


	2. The Sketch

**Author's Note:**

**I must apologize for any errors made, I was in a rush, will edit later:)**

* * *

><p>Katherine groaned as she wake in what seemed to be in a driving car.<p>

"What the hell?" She exclaimed as she saw Stefan driving with Caroline as the passenger.

"Oh good you're awake, I hope you're not mad but we're going to New Orleans." Stefan said looking through the mirror at Katherine.

"New Orleans? Why? So Klaus can finally end my miserable life?" She said rubbing her forehead.

"Sadly as much as Damon would love for that to happen," Caroline smirked after watching Katherine's expression change, "I have decided it's time for you to meet Elijah again."

"Elijah! What no! Take me back to Mystic Falls now!" Katherine panicked, "Once Klaus hears of this he's gonna kill me." She then began to fiddle with the car lock.

"Too bad." She heard automatic car lock click.

Damn it these stupid modern technology, gives the fucking driver too much power. She silently cursed the creator of the new cars.

After a strange moment of silence she spoke up, "Why? Why? Do you want to 'help me' after everything I've had. Why?"

Surprisingly, it was Stefan who spoke up to consent the aging brunette, "Honestly Katherine, let's admit that you've had a horrible life so far...and we both know that I'm not the one for you, and I never was."

"In case that any of you forgot, Elijah dumped me, for Klaus to be exact, _who will kill me_." She groaned.

"I honestly don't know why you're worried. Besides, Klaus can't exactly kill you, we have Caroline."

Katherine groaned again, "Yeap I'm gonna die."

"No, actually you would be surprised with the people I know there." Caroline smiled.

Katherine kept silent and thought about her words, it wasn't long until she noticed that Caroline didn't say nothing about Hayley. A smirk made it's way to her face as she leaned back with her crossed. Caroline watched with a raise of the brow but chose not to comment.

_Looks like Blonde didn't get the memo about Klaus becoming a Daddy..._

Stefan, on the other hand was suddenly curious as to why the sassy brunette remained quiet, "Katherine, you look like you have something you would like to share..." He trailed off. Something was off, he had for sure thought that Katherine would fight back, demanding to go back to Mystic Falls.

"Actually Stefan, I'm tired and hunger. So I'm done talking." With that she reached for her jacket and covered herself tightly and laid her head on the seat. She let the darkness consume her.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong? Love." Klaus questioned as he pasted by Davina's room, She was furiously drawing a blank canvas which soon turned into a sketch.<p>

She stopped and turned to Klaus, "Something bad is coming. I can feel it. She will destroy us all." Klaus heard her but his focus was on the drawing, he couldn't figure out why Davina drew the sketch of the dark haired beauty, but this was witch businesses which fell into Elijah's department.

Davina followed Klaus' gaze, "You know her?" she asked slowly.

Klaus shook his head, 'My brother knows her better than I." Davina shot him a look, "How? Let me guess...those two were close?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"So how does Elijah know her?"

Klaus chuckled,"There are many things my brother has not shared with you. But all due in time, Little Dove, he will tell you." He said picking up the sketch, leaving Davina puzzled.

"Brother!" Klaus called interrupting Hayley and Elijah's talk.

"Yes, Niklaus what is it?" He replied clearly irritated.

"I believe that the Little Dove was drawn something of interest to you.' He paused, seeing that he had both Hayley and Elijah's attention. He brought the canvas behind his back and enjoyed Eliajh's expression whereas Hayley looked confused, 'What's up with the sketch? Does Davina suddenly have an interest in do-" She never go to finish her sentence as Elijah buzzed out of the room.

"Is he okay?" She turned to Klaus, who smirked.

"Oh he will be, but that girl is a sore subject that Elijah loves to keep hidden." With that he walked away, smiling like a fool. Hayley looked at the route that Elijah had gone along, she had a sudden interest to find out how much the lady meant to him. She had fallen for Elijah, she was sure that he knew, but couldn't find a way to express those feelings to him, the uncle of her child.

When Elijah was sure that he was alone, he pulled out the sketch and sighed.

_How is it that you were the person drawn?_

He had no thoughts about the woman in the sketch until Klaus brought it up. Elijah noticed it wasn't until now that he missed her, but he had gotten over her. That's what Elijah had always done, he gotten over women that he was attracted to for the sake of family. He always stayed true to his words: **Family above all**, _even before the ones you fell in love with_. He reminded himself before stuffing the picture back into his pocket. He wouldn't let his mind wander to memories that were long pasted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys, thank you so much for your lovely favorites and follows. I want to say a special thank you to**

**5289belle**

**randomperson**

**Ellavm18**

**Enchanted Hybrid**

**Guest**

**QuinnPetrova186**

**Lawsy89**

**Teamvampirebarbie22**

**Laby Anne Boleyn**

**For reviewing, love ya:)**

**So who do you think the sketch is about? Should I included Nadia? Oh and don't even get me started on what i have planned for Klaroline and Stebekah...**


	3. Road Life

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I've been gone so long all thanks to Homework and Presentations, but I'm back.**

* * *

><p>"Elijah." Davina called out as he pasted her. He wore an worried expression as his muscles were tensed and Davina automatically knew something was wrong with him.<p>

"Yes Davina, is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually I was hoping if I could talk you?"

He looked hesitant for a while before nodding, "Is something bothering you?" He said taking a step forward.

"No, but Klaus mentioned you knew Katherine Pierce?" Just as she guessed, Elijah's eyes widen then went back to normal, they were fulled with love only if you paid a great deal of attention otherwise you'd never know notice.

"What of Katherina?"

"Katherina?"

"I mean Katherine." He corrected.

"I haven't told Klaus, but she took the cure, Elijah." This time Elijah did not seem to hide his emotions, his facial expression was priceless.

"How do you know of this?" He said calmly trying not to express anymore emotions than he already showed.

"I just had these visions and I don't Elijah but I have this bad feeling, a really really bad feeling." Davina stressed.

"I do not understand why are you telling me..."

"Because I know that you are in love with her. Only you can save her." Davina called out as he continued to walk on.

Little did they both know Hayley watched from her hidden corner with a smirk. She knew that she wasn't going lose Elijah to a pathetic now human doppelganger. She wasn't going to admit it but she had feelings for Elijah and she was pretty sure that he had some for her too. Elijah was the only decent person that treated her properly except for Rebekah but she didn't count. Katherine sent someone to kill her that night if it wasn't for Klaus, Hayley was pretty sure that she would be dead, but she refuse to let Katherine take the only happiness that she found around here. It was bad enough that Tyler was against her, rejecting her for Caroline. She loved Elijah.

* * *

><p>"Is she really sleeping?" Stefan whispered to Caroline, who was currently driving.<p>

"Yeah. Peaceful isn't?" She said rolling her eyes.

"I still can't believe that she was thinking about escaping."

"She's Katherine. What do you expect? She doesn't want to see Elijah." Caroline sighed.

"I've been meaning you talk about that, Care... What happened between you and Tyler?"

Caroline bit her lip and stared off into the road, "He picked Klaus over me. His revenge for Klaus meant too much to him rather than me." She tried her hardest not to cry in front of Stefan.

"And so you thought it was a great idea to pick at Katherine's relationship problems?" He raised his eyebrow almost laughing.

Caroline glanced into the review mirror before lower her voice, "I may or may not have got attached to Katherine...she told me about her relationship with Elijah and... I could not help myself, Stefan. They were made for each, it's just that Katherine's pride got in the way."

"Okay so say that we go to New Orleans and Elijah doesn't want anything to do for Katherine, then what?" Stefan questioned.

"Yeah right, Elijah_ loves _women in distress...what better way for him to get close to his favorite lady than helping her become a vampire again for her _poor fragile self_."

Stefan looked at her while piecing the information, "So say that Klaus doesn't approve of this..."

"I'll make him agree and you'll do the same to Rebekah." Her face suddenly soften, "How are you by the way?"

"Let's see...Silas is dead. Katherine's close to dying. Elena is Damon's now. I'm on a road trip with my favorite people. Life is full of surprises." Caroline could decide whether is was a joke or sarcasm he was attempting or both, but she nodded.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come along."

Stefan smiled back, his eyes on the road. A comforting silence fulled the air as that was until the diva woke.

"Are we there yet?" Katherine's groggy voice called out as both Caroline and Stefan rolled their eyes.

"Close." Stefan answered and Katherine sighed loudly, "I'm sick of this car ride. I'm hungry."

When no one replied, Katherine tried again, hoping to annoy them for kidnapping her against her weak will, "I'm human, now. I need food like a meal not the junkie crap."

"We heard you Kat, sit tight and when we find a place, we'll stop." Caroline chimed.

"I still can't believe that I'm still going to meet Elijah assuming that Klaus don't rip my heart out." Katherine said bitterly, thinking back to 1492.

_"Elijah, do you believe in love?" Katherina watched Elijah's expression change from amused to sadness within moments._

_"Love is a weakness, all time consuming." Elijah answered carefully, not looking into her eyes. _

_"If we crease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" She said, not understanding his point._

_Elijah was about to answer but was cut off by the arrival of his brother and her know loath enemy Klaus._

Katherine wanted to snort at the response that she had given to Elijah, she at the time believe that the world was built on love. Oh how wrong she turn out to be! She was apparently to deep into thought that she had heard Stefan call her name several times.

"Katherine, you alright?" Caroline asked with a concerning tone that a mother would have used with her child.

Glancing at the window, "I'm fine. Just flashbacks of unwanted memories." She replied, surprising Caroline.

"Okay, We're a few minutes away from the next spot and there's some water in the bag next to left seat." Stefan said watching Katherine concerned.

"Hmm." Katherine replied.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Thank you to:**

_Guest_

_Ellavm18 _

_luna3818 _

_Enchanted Hybrid _

_Guest_

_Laby Anne Boleyn _

_Mah Luka_

_For reviewing! _

_THANK YOU TO 50 FOLLOWERS & 20 FAVS!~_

**Tell if there's any characters that you would love to have included**

**Maybe:**

**-Cami?**

**-Josh?**

**Please review:) and let me know what you think.**

_**{{{{{{SPOILER ALERT}}}}}}**_

**-So _Katherine dead_...secretly hoping that it's not true cuz she's the only reason why I continued to watch TVD**

**-_R.I.P Nadia_, I seriously wished that Katherine would have been more motherly towards her**

**-_Klaroline_, I just can't believe that Julie P. wants to abandoned the ship... right after she riled us up**

**~Jenny**


	4. Finding Love

****Disclaimer: I do not in any way possible own Vampire Diaries or The Originals. If I did Klaroline, Kalijah, Stebekah and Delena would have happened by now and Julie Plec would be fired!****

****Thank you for reviews, follows and favs!****

****Sorry if there's any mistakes, I edit them out later:)****

* * *

><p>"Wake up Kity Kat!" Caroline shouted, causing Katherine to fall of the bed in fright, right onto of Stefan who decided to sleep on the floor.<p>

"What the hell?!" Stefan and Katherine yelled almost simultaneously and glared at the bright blonde who giggled.

"Sorry but I just couldn't get ready to explore the French Quarter." She said with enthusiasm, practically jumping with joy.

Katherine rolled her eyes at the baby vamp as she stood up, "Could have killed me Care bear!"

It was now Caroline's turn to roll her eyes, "Plus I'm hungry and I was tired of waiting for the both of you to wake." She said glancing towards Stefan who covered his head with a pillow.

"Can't we wait?" He whined. They had arrived to New Orleans pretty late last night and manged to compel themselves a room.

Katherine who wandered into the bathroom yelled, "She too excited to see her hubby Klaus!" with a slight smirk as she continued to brush her teeth.

"He's not my hubby!Over my dead slash alive body." Caroline reacted just like Katherine predicted and Stefan chuckled, "Yet." He added.

"Well then, Caroline should we hunt down in the woods or something while Katherine stays here?" Caroline sat on the edge of the bed, thinking over Stefan's option and glance wary over the bathroom and watched as Katherine walked into the room.

"Guys. I'm loosing my teeth." Katherine said with an undecided emotion as she held the tooth in her hand, biting her lip.

Stefan had seen that look before, one that appeared on Elena many times, the one where she tried her hardest to hide the pain that she was in.

"Kat, we'll find you a way to live." Caroline assured.

Katherine could only nod, besides she was dying...not even Caroline's words affected her. Now, she was stuck in the city of vampires along with her nightmare coming true...facing Klaus and Elijah, after he dumped her for Klaus. She should have seen that coming though, Klaus was his brother and she was just another girl.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed, Katherine felt hungry as well as Caroline, so Stefan manged to compel a waitress into giving Katherine whatever she wanted for her breakfast. Making sure that Katherine was safe and healthy, Caroline decided that it was time for Stefan and her to feed. Of course, when Katherine offered to come along with them and they laughed in her face, but they all knew that it was only because they didn't want to the "Rippah Stefan" to come out and start attacking people. That also always manged to reminded Katherine that she was no longer part of the dominant species anymore, but a mere unprotected human being.<p>

Caroline manged to come up with a way where they both could be satisfied, "Okay Katherine, stay here by the trees where I can see you, while we hunt." Katherine nodded bored, "Okay Princess." Which earned her an eye roll.

"Seriously Kat."

"Go. I'll be fine. Hurry back I kinda need my guardians back." She winked as Caroline sped past her. As soon as both of them left, Katherine decided to take baby steps around her surroundings. She out of all people wasn't one to follow the rules, and let's face it, Stefan and Caroline were probably going to used she as a bargaining chip, the moment when Elena or whoever they care about is in trouble. She was in deep thought and didn't notice the girl watching her with mixed emotions.

Davina watched Katherine, she knew that if she used Katherine, her plan could work. Besides it was Elijah and Klaus that were after here and Davina didn't trust Rebekah enough-leaving her with Katherine as an option for now. So without waiting any further she run towards Katherine with excellent fake tears, "Please. Please. You have to help me." She cried as Katherine backed up a little suspicious, "Who are you? What's happening?"

"They're after me. Please help."

"Who? Whose after you?" Katherine said looking around, hoping that Caroline or Stefan would pop out and them.

"Davina, Sweetheart." Davina shrugged, he found her. Katherine closed her eyes, she had heard this voice too many times and when she opened them she tried her hardest not to quake in fear.

"Klaus."

* * *

><p>"Aah here I thought that I would find one traitor looks like I hit the jackpot."<p>

Before either Davina or Katherine could react, Klaus held Katherine by the neck across the tree. Davina watched with her eye widen and she tried to keep her powers in check, trying to help Katherine.

Katherine felt the air knocked out of her as she struggled to get out of Klaus' grip, while he looked amused.

"Come on Katherina, I thought you loved fighting against me?" He smirked.

"Klaus let her go, she's human now." Davina shouted, she tried to cause a major headache directed towards Klaus but that seemed to make him only more annoyed.

"Is she now?" He glared as Katherine started to make choking noises, before he could even loosen his grip on her, he was tackled and thrown against a tree.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Klaus!" Caroline hissed as she flashed in front of him.

Stefan was next to Katherine helping her adjust her breathing patterns and Davina tried to her best to help.

"Took you long enough." Katherine chocked out.

"Sorry ran into some problems." Stefan apologized.

"Caroline?" Klaus couldn't help but let out his shock. His queen was there and standing in front of him along with his favorite former Rippah.

"Seriously?!"

"In my defense it's customary for me and Katherina to meet like this, but my question for you is why are you here."

"For Katherine." Stefan stepped in.

"Ah so I've heard, "Klaus looked towards Katherine, "How does it feel knowing that your former pathetic baby vamp has defeated you?"

When Katherine gave no answer, Klaus looked towards Caroline and Stefan, "Well thank you for your gift. Rest assured, I want nothing from Elena and trust me when I say I'm not coming back to Mystic Falls."

"She isn't a gift or some property that you can own."

"Of course she is and she will know pain, I will have my revenge one way or another."

"She's human give her a damn break, Klaus!"

"Then why are you here. Surely Katherina can die without my permission."

"I'm not here to get on my knees and beg Klaus for his forgiveness." Katherine started.

"Wait! Your the legendary Katherine Pierce." Davina interrupted.

Katherine raised an eyebrow, the girl was so quiet she had forgotten that she was there.

"Yes, that's me apparently, Who are you?"

Klaus waved his hand, "Long story, if you plan to stay." He directed towards Caroline , whose arms were still crossed and her face red with angry.

Davina's eyes glowed with excitement and didn't go notice by Stefan, who watched this scene unfold silently, "Klaus, I'll come back with you to your and done whatever spell you want me to do, but Katherine has to have her freedom from you." She stated.

Katherine and Caroline along with Stefan was shocked by the words that came out from Davina's mouth, she didn't even know about Katherine yet she wanted Klaus to grant her freedom? Katherine felt that something was wrong, the girl was a witch which led to red flags going off in her head.

Klaus chuckled, Why would I do that, Sweetheart?"

"Remember what we talked about plus she saved my grandmother in the 80's."

"Grandmother?" Katherine cocked her head.

"Amelia Clare." Davina said proudly, "She told me stories about you along with Elijah."

Katherine felt her cheeks turn red.

_Damn these human emotions. _

Klaus noticed, "Why Katherina, does your visit have anything to do with an certain suited original?"

Caroline nodded, "Her and Elijah have some unfinished businesses to attend."

"That still doesn't explain why you and Stefan decide to come along."

"Look Klaus, it been a long summer for both us." Stefan said.

"Interesting. Rebekah will be excited to see and well Elijah, he- well you'll see when we get there."

"Wait! So does that mean you'll grant Katherine her freedom?" Davina questioned.

"Fine. Katherina, you have earned my freedom, out of pity may I add." Klaus smirked as Katherine smiled.

Caroline squealed and pulled a surprised Katherine into a hug along with Stefan.

"I also must add that my brother hasn't missed you as much as you have, Katherina." Klaus smirked at thought of Elijah and Hayley.

* * *

><p>"This is where you live?" Caroline said in awe as they entered the house. Stefan and Katherine rolled their eyes, they both cared less about Klaus' home and wanted to get out of his sight.<p>

"Hmm this was my home in the nineteenth century when I ruled New Orleans." Klaus bragged.

"Seriously!"

"Where's Elijah?" Katherine asked impatiently.

Klaus shrugged, "Anywhere." Katherine sighed, Klaus noticed how many of his earlier comments took a toll on Katherine.

"Oh look it's Rebekah." Stefan perked up at the mention of her name.

"What the bloody hell are you guys doing here?" She exclaimed.

"Well that's a nice greeting." Stefan said sarcastically.

Rebekah's facial expression soften, "Sorry. It hasn't exactly been a good day lately. Oh look you found the witch girl."

"Where's Elijah?" Davina questioned annoyed. Katherine smiled, she liked the young witch, she was fearless and knew she had somewhat power.

"Why?" Rebekah glanced toward Katherine. She knew that Katherine would eventually end up in New Orleans but didn't expect it so soon when Elijah was starting to have feelings for Hayley. Rebekah wanted her brother to be happy, and Katherine couldn't mess whatever was happening between Hayley and Elijah.

"I need to speak with him."

"Why would he want to talk you? Didn't he dump you?"

"Relax sister, Katherine is fragile human now." That set her off, she grabbed Katherine by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Rebekah!" Stefan flashed in front of her and pushed her off of Katherine.

"It was supposed mine!" Her eyes turned murderous.

"Like I wanted the damn cure. Elena shoved it up my throat." Katherine said feeling her temper rise.

Rebekah's features turned to normal but she gave Katherine a skeptical look, "What do you need with Elijah?"

Before Katherine could reply, Davina grabbed her arm leading her towards a room with Klaus and the rest following her.

"He's in that room." She pointed.

"Well we better get this show on the road then." Klaus said pushing Katherine into the room while linking arms with Caroline.

In the room, stood a very pregnant Hayley while Elijah leaned against a bookcase, smiling at something that she had said.

Katherine's heart stopped, "Elijah." She whispered softly.

Elijah turned and his face drained of color and the smile disappeared, "Katherina."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Sorry for this late chapter. I've been getting a little high off of tumblr lately with all this _Halijah_ shit going around, like seriously what the fuck is that?

#Sorrybutnosorry but I hate Hayley, cant even tolerate her like I can tolerate Elena, just nope. This story is basically going to take place the way I imagine it to be.

With that said, I **PROMISE** you that **KOL** will be included in this story.

_Please review and let me know if you liked this chapter. Still wondering whether to bring in Nadia or not._

**Oh and if anyone who reads _Devil's_ _Daughter, _it's currently on hiatus while I try to figure out how to write the last couple of chapter of the story, thank you for understanding:)**

**-Jenny **


	5. Katherine Fucking Pierce

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for all the support and love for this story! I really appreciate it, my lovies:)**

**Now onto the story...**

* * *

><p>There was a moment of an awkward silence. In that moment of silence, Hayley received two hateful looks from both Katherine and Caroline for very two separate reasons. Caroline was pissed off at her for when she snapped her neck, and Katherine, well because Hayley was suppose to be dead or gone by now and not flirting with Elijah. Stefan appeared to be confused along with Elijah while both Rebekah and Klaus looked amused at the predicament that fell unwrapped before them.<p>

"Okay since no one is willing to speak...what's Katherine's informant doing here?" Stefan questioned. He thought she was here to find her werewolf family that she so desperately wanted and was willing to kill for.

"Exactly! What's the werewolf slut doing here?" Caroline hissed before throwing Stefan a grateful look for interrupting the silence.

Hayley's eyes widen, "I know that you just didn-" She started but was interrupted by Klaus, who pulled her by the arm, "Sweetheart please excuse my brother, he has some unfinished business with his former lover." Caroline rolled her eyes as she watched a jealous expression make its way on Hayley's face.

_Bitch please, five hundreds years of love with Katherine beats what ever the fuck she had with Elijah._

"Why is she here? She tried to kill me in case you forgot." Hayley exclaimed.

"Says the one who snapped my neck." Caroline shot back in defense of Katherine and herself.

Klaus sighed, clearly having enough of the drama, "I believe we are missing the main point here. Katherina is human and dying." He announced and he was not disappointed by the shock expression that his brother allowed himself to show. Hayley walked out not bothering to watch Katherine and Elijah have eye sex. while having Caroline Forbes send her death glares, she shouldn't have to deal with that while being pregnant with Klaus' child was trouble enough.

"Katherina? Is this true?" Elijah questioned after a few moments, he heard the heartbeat but still refused to believe it.

"Yes. I was sadly turned by my former d-"

"Elena." Stefan interrupted as Katherine him a look, "Yes _Elena _so _kindly_ shoved the cure and bang I'm a human. And _now dying_, a side effect of the cure may I add." She said while shooting Rebekah a look, "Anyways after Slias who by the way looked like Stefan but _more creepier no offense dude_-sucked my blood, making the cure to work more actively, so the five hundred years is catching up with me." She finished not meeting Elijah's eyes.

"I though that you lot took care of Slias." Klaus directed towards Stefan.

"Yeah I killed him myself but the witch that was suppose to help Katherine, changed her mind at the last moment and-"

"Killed herself." Katherine bitterly ended.

"If the witch broke her promise, why should I help you?" Klaus questioned leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, "Just because I gave you your freedom doesn't mean that I owe you anything, love."

"Klaus!" Caroline warned but Klaus merely shrugged, "Not my problem."

"Question." Elijah interrupted, he struggled to process the information but there was only one thing that stood clear to him: _Why would Elena Gilbert try to hurt Katherine unless Katherine harmed her first?_

"Why did you attack Elena?"

"Elijah..."

"I asked you why did you attack Elena, I will not ask you again."

Katherine was a bit taken back by Elijah's tone, "I-I tried to cause her pain...Elijah she was the reason why you turned me away."

A snort came from Klaus, "And we should help you because..." Katherine couldn't help but feel her temper rise. She was Katherine fucking Pierce, she doesn't beg for crap unless she had to and Klaus Mikaelson wasn't worth it.

It took a while for Stefan to recognize the look that slowly made its way upon Katherine's face, it was _pride_ the same expression that Damon had before he did something stupid but before he could say anything, Katherine exploded with anger.

"What do you want me to do Klaus, beg?"

"Because of you, I _not only lost_ my _family_, humanity and my _right to love_ and you _want me to beg_ for you to help me?"

"I honestly have _no idea what the fuck Caroline sees in you_, Lord Niklaus." With that she pushed pasted him. She was dying, it was not she cared anyways. If Klaus was looking for a way to kill her, she just gave him a reason to do so.

"Klaus look I know that-" Stefan started.

"She was just-" Caroline began at the same time.

Klaus waved his hand at the defense that both Stefan and Caroline when about to start about Katherine. It was true about everything she said, he had stripped her away from everything, but one thing was clear: She wasn't the gentle Katherina Petrova that he used to know, she was tougher like him- Katherine Pierce and Klaus knew she wasn't going to die without a fight. She was the only one that could truly challenge him over the last five hundred years, his only source of entertainment.

Though the look on Klaus' face left everyone confused, he wasn't angry or upset or murderous, he looked as if he was considering something. Elijah looked towards the door she left through and wanted to talk with her alone, and away from preying ears.

Finally a thought occurred to Klaus, "Well brother, why don't you go play knight in shining armor to dear Katherina." He encouraged and Elijah didn't needed to be told twice, he swooshed through the room past Hayley and after his Katherina.

Stefan and Rebekah looked dumbfounded and Caroline smiled, "I think it's time for a chat, don't ya think?" She said grabbing his arm.

"I think that's long overdue."He replied guiding her through his home. His queen was here, and he couldn't be anymore happier.

Stefan turned to Rebekah,"Wanna get out of here too?"

She smiled, I thought you'd never ask. There's some places I'd love to take you." He offered her his arm and she gladly linked hers with his.

"Well what are we waiting for." With that they left the mansion, leaving Hayley to only wonder what happened to her place in the Mikaelson family as well as her relationship with Elijah. Or even if she had one thanks to the bitch of all bitches, Katherine Pierce.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we see Kalijah, Klaroline and Stebekah moments!<strong>

**Since I do not like Hayley or Moon Moon as I affectionately call her, there are going to be some words thrown around between her, Care and Kat. Sorry for all that like Moon Moon.**

**OMG did you guys read William Shatner's tweet about TO saying that he'll give it a shot**

**_it's the show before supernatural._..lol still laughing about that**

**im like you needa know about Klaroline before watching that show...**

**Please review:)**

**-Jenny**


	6. Love Hurts

_Thank you so much for your love and support for this story! Sorry for any errors_

* * *

><p>"Give me one more Callie!" Katherine shouted as she giggled.<p>

"Cami and I think that you've had a little too much."

"But I was just getting starting!" Cami gave her a look, "Fine." She smiled and then went back to change and back to her college as she earlier told Katherine.

"Bitch." Katherine whispered after Cami was out of ear shot and bury her head into arms and sighed.

"Well that's rude of you." She looked up to face an African man in his early twenties. "And you are...Wait let me guess the anti fun police?" She smirked, taking a large sip of her bottle.

"Actually I happened to be Marcel, the King of the French Quarter." He smiled. She snort, "Yeah right and I'm Queen Katherine of London."

"I'd be careful to who you talk." Another man stepped forward.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm bored and the last time I checked wasn't Klaus the king." Marcel raised his eyebrows, "You look familiar."

"Okay I must confess, I've a special and I have many enemies and if you still don't get then sorry cupcake." She slurred.

His eyes widen as it dawned to him, "You're the doppelgänger, Katherina Petrova."

"Took you long enough." she smirked.

"I bet Klaus would love to get a chance to torture his favorite vampire." He grinned.

"Please I'm like his fifth favorite if I'm correct."

He cocked his head interested, "Well then I'm sure he would mind if I take the pleasure of tearing your heart from-" Before he could finish, Elijah slammed him across the wall as the rest of his vampire army got up.

"If you even think to lay a finger on her, I will make you suffer quite horribly." He spoke making direct eye contact with Marcel , who nodded.

Elijah let his grip drop on Marcel and looked at the group that stood closely behind, "Gentlemen, have a nice day." He said grabbing Katherine's arm and vamp sped out of the bar.

* * *

><p>"Where are we heading?" Caroline questioned as they walked into town.<p>

"Some where special, love."Klaus replied casually taking her hand. Caroline was so distracted by the beauty of the city that she was unaware that she wrapped her hand around Klaus.

"Did you really rule New Orleans?" She looked towards him with newfound curiosity.

"Yes I actual run the town for a while before my father came after me." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said, she saw the happiness in his eyes when he spoke, he had truly been happy when talked. Even if Klaus was the "villian," didn't he deserve some type of happiness?

"Don't be." He said stopping at a vendor and picked a red rose and left a tip before giving Caroline the rose. If vampires could blush, she would have been the same shade of the rose.

"Why are you back to New Orleans again then?" She questioned

"Hmm...There are witches that are conspiring against me and I want to be king again."

"King? Seriously?" She said in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure that Obama is still the president or king of the US if I'm not correct?" Klaus tried to suppress his grin but failed miserable. She was the only person that never failed to keep Klaus smiling.

"This town is fulled of witches, vampires, werewolves and even humans, love. Someone has to take control or else this place that I called home will become a battlefield with many innocent people, sweetheart."

Caroline took a deep breath, processing every piece of information given to her, but where did Hayley fit into this?

"So then what's up with taking in pregnant werewolves?" She questioned. Klaus's expressed seemed to surprised her, he didn't seem to look her in the eye when he spoke, "Caroline, there is something that I need to tell you and I don't blame you for hating me because I didn't tell you earlier..." He trailed off.

She shot him a look of concern but encouraged him to continue on.

"Hayley is carrying my child." Her eyes widen, "SERIOUSLY?" She screeched.

* * *

><p>"Oww. Let me go!" Katherine hissed.<p>

"My apologies." Elijah stated as he released his grip.

"I don't need your help, Lijah." She said massaging her wrist.

"Katherina." Elijah began but Katherine turned around and was walking away from him. She wanted to be any where but with Elijah.

Elijah vamp speeded towards her direction pinning her against the wall, "I won't let you walk away from me again."

"Again." She spat, "Because the last time I checked you walked away from me." She tried to keep her emotion at bay, but there was tears that threatened to fall.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Really? Lijah because that exactly what you did."

"I was protecting you." He said more like he was trying to convince himself.

"When did you plan on returning those voice mails I left you? Or were you too busy throwing yourself at the wolf girl to notice." Her temper got the better of her.

Elijah's eyebrow rose, "Are you jealous by any chance? Me and _Hayley_ are just simple _acquaintances._"

She scoffed, "Me, jealous of a wolf girl who couldn't keep her pant on?"

Elijah glared at her, "The mother of my future niece or nephew."

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm heading back now." She said as she tried to move away from him.

The moment she began to walk away again, Elijah grabbed her arm, "I want to help you Katherina." He said softly that it almost made Katherine want to run into a hug with him, but she could not bring herself to even look into his eyes. She refused to a project to Elijah, something that needed fixing.

"No. Elijah, you've already made your decision." She said, pulling her arm away, "To you, I was never that important to begin with. You'll alway pick the damsel in distress anyways just like Elena."

"If you never were to mess with Elena, you never would have been in this situation." Elijah tired to reason.

Katherine turned around, "Okay let's see if we're talking about the same girl here. Elena Gilbert, the girl who killed Kol and Finn and tired to kill the rest of your remaining family? Is that the same girl that we're talking about?"

Elijah's jaw tighten.

"Exactly." She smirked, "Don't even try to compare Elena to me because she and I have both done terrible things and the only difference is that I know I can't be fixed." she sadi softly before walking away leaving Elijah to think over her words.

"You're wrong Katherine, you can be redempted." He said.

She turned around ready to fight,but she felt a strange rush of what felt like fire hitting her head.

"Fuck." she yelled, holding the side of her in pain.

Elijah quickly reached her in time before she stumbled forward and collasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late chapter, I got sick and I literally had no strength what so ever to even move. **

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**-what do you think going to happen with Klaroline?**

**-Marcel/Katherine interaction?**

**-Any flashback w/Kalijah?**

**-Any favorite scenes?**

**Okay so I may or may no have found a way to place Nadia into the story, but that would be later into the story...if it were to happen.**

**Can we possibly aim for 50+ reviews?**

**Oh and started a Klaroline/family story called The light to the darkness:)**

****OMG KOL WAS BACK ON TVD EVEN IF IT WAS FOR A LITTLE WHILE!****

_****-Answers to Reviews-****_

**Ellavm18:**

I'm so glad that you enjoy the story so far, love:)

**Gemma:**

Okay so there were so many times where Klaus could have mention Katherine but never does and he complain sthat Hayley and Elijah are to close (which btw is true) I don't ship anyone in that show.

**jessnicole:**

I know right I can't stand her either...Thank you for reading:)

**Guest:**

Glad you enjoyed the pairings:)

**ellerose77:**

Thank you for reading

**Enchanted Hybrid:**

I excited that you enjoyed it:)

**PartTimeMuggle:**

You're wish is my command, sorry that there wasn't any moon moon in this chapter.


	7. Deal with Devil

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the love and support for this story.**

* * *

><p>Caroline busted through the door with Klaus quickly on her trail, "Where is she?" She questioned Stefan who looked worried. Hayley looked annoyed due to Caroline's sudden arrival," Why do you care?"Caroline turned around sharply and glared at her until Stefan cut in, "Katherine's upstairs in her room with Elijah and he took the liberty of moving our bags from our hotel room to here." He explained.<p>

Klaus and Rebekah, both looked like they were to protest but went against it. Rebekah stood by Stefan, who smiled at her- Caroline wasn't quite sure what had happened between them in such a short period of time.

Caroline drew in a deep breath of air, "How is she?"

"Worst than we thought." He replied.

"Honestly I still don't know why you guys care...Didn't she tried to kill all of you more than once?" Hayley questioned.

Caroline forced herself not to strangle the girl, "This is so rich coming a bitch who killed people, who probably had family for an empty flashdrive."

Hayley's mouth dropped open and closed, "I did it to find _my family._" She said before walking into the kitchen.

Caroline turned to Klaus, "Out of all the women you could have impregnate, it had to be that bitch." She said loud enough for the werewolf slut to hear.

Although Klaus wasn't paying attention, his thought were actually for not on Caroline, they were on Katherina. She was so close to death, something that she deserved it, yet she couldn't die. Not with Stefan and Caroline willing to fight for her. Not even he, himself could bring himself to admit it, but he did not wish for the doppelganger to die. After she was the only one that gave him challenge over the centuries, if anything she deserved to die by his hands not mother natures'.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback-<em>**

_Katherina watched couple of children that played together outside of castle tower. She smiled and thought about her baby girl. Was she okay? Did the family that took her in love her as much as Katherina would have? _

_"Ahh Katherina, in deep thoughts I see." Elijah said taking a seat nearest to her._

_"No, I was just thinking about children, Lord Elijah." She said_

_"Lady Katherina, you may just call me Elijah."_

_"Only if you call me Katherina." She smiled still glancing over to the children._

_"You wish to have children as well, Katherina?" Elijah questioned as he looked towards the direction that she was staring at._

_"Someday. Does Lord Klaus wish to have children as well?" She looked back at Elijah, who seemed a bit surprised._

_"My brother is quite a man but children may not be on his list for achievements." Elijah said carefully, "But I believe that he wishes to have some of his own someday."_

_Katherina smiled, but it was a sad smile, she was courting Lord Klaus and at times he behaved quite rational and impulsive. Truth be told, she found Lord Elijah's company more comfortable._

_"As for you Elijah, do you wish for any children?"_

_"When I find the perfect woman." He lied with a fake smile, "Come now it's getting dark soon." EH stood up and offered an arm towards Katherina, who gladly accepted._

_Katherina glanced back once more before moving ahead with Elijah towards their castle._

* * *

><p>Katherine's eyes flutter open. She sat up against the head board and rubbed her forehead.<p>

"How are you feeling? Katherine sighed, it was the last person she wanted to speak to.

"Dying."

Elijah sat down beside her, "I promise you Katherina, we will find a way to cure you."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep, Elijah."

Elijah couldn't help but feel angry, here he was trying to help Katherine live and she still refused to gain his help.

"I thought that the reason you came here was to get help."

Katherine snort, "You thought wrong. I came here to say goodbye."

As Elijah opened his mouth to speak, Klaus busted through the door.

"May I have a word with our dearest Katherina?" He said calmly.

Elijah raised an eyebrow as Katherine shrugged, she didn't see the point of fearing Klaus anymore seeing that she was on her deathbed.

Elijah gave Klaus a warning look before heading out. Klaus circled around her, not saying a word as he observed her winkles and grey hairs. This annoyed Katherine to no end, "What do you want?" He looked up with a smirk.

"We can help find a cure for you." He blurted out.

Katherine's heart stopped, "What's the catch?"

"Your doppelganger blood just until I have enough and then you can have Elijah and ride into whatever sunset you choose."

"Okay, but why?"

"For once love, if you die Elijah will never stop mopping about it. Second, your and Elena are the last doppelgangers and since your human, I'lll need your blood-"

"-To build a hybrid army." Katherine interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm...something of sorts. What do you say?"

For the first time since Katherine arrived she smiled, "I'd believe you have a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait, I had a little writer's block for this story...so this is why it's short**

**SO Katherine just made a deal with the devil himself...How do we feel about this? Do you think that Klaus will keep his word?**

**Oh Bonnie is coming soon, I promise. We'll see a little of Marcel and Davina in the next chapter.**

**Please review and let me know whatcha think:)**

**Oh My God, you guys guess what _my dream was about_ like last night?**

**Okay so I'm in my English Class waiting for my teacher when suddenly Paul Wesley walk in wearing glass and I like fangirl bc HEllO it's Paul Wesley. AND in my dreams everyone is staring at me weird and I'm like "Dude your Stefan from Vampire Diaries." He like looks at me so weird and goes, "Sorry you have the wrong guy, I'm an English teacher." My friends, who watch TVD in my dreams are like, "Girl you crazy."**

**and then it just ended when my dad woke me up... thanks for the 50+ reviews:)**

**-Jenny**


	8. Bar love

**Author's Note:**

**Hey hey guess who's back! **

**Forgive the typos.**

**I really wanted to address this because I've been seeing this all over the internet: DO NOT GIVE UP ON KLAROLINE! Lately I see people just giving and if there is something that people should give up on it should _THE ORIGINALS- _that show has no point and I just hate Hayley's character, she ruins so many things...I wouldn't even like her if she finds a way to bring back Kol.**

**#endofrant...enjoy the story:)**

* * *

><p>"Niklaus." Klaus closed his eyes as he set his paint brush aside.<p>

"Yes Elijah, how may I be of any assistance?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Promise to save Katerina?"

Klaus smirked as he pick the paint brush up again and brought it to the canvas, "Maybe I wanted to see true love prevail for once. Or I just wanted to give Katerina false hope."

Elijah raised his eyebrows confused at his brother's words.

"How about I give you a choice?"

"A choice?"

"Your feelings for Hayley or the chance to save your precious Katherina"? Your choice brother and I'll honor which ever you choose." Klaus smirked as Elijah stormed out of his room.

* * *

><p>Caroline sipped on her drink while Rebekah and Stefan were talking about Stefan's vacation plans.<p>

"Excuse miss, is that all you're having?" Caroline looked up at another blond and smiled, "Can I have your oldest scotch please, Camille?"

"It's Cami, and I think Klaus took the oldest."

Caroline's head snapped, "So you know Klaus?"

"Yup, a real pain in my ass."

Before she could reply, Katherine walk in, "I need Bourbon and I need it now." She snapped. Cami narrowed her eyes on her but when back to prepare her drink.

"Katherine!" Caroline exclaimed, "You're supposed to be on bed rest."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Come on barbie, live."

"Well at least she's right about that." Rebekah said, joining the conversation along with Stefan.

Katherine smiled and nudged Caroline, "See Care-bear, blondie agrees."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Katherine's nickname for her, "I see that my brother is yet again head over heels for you."

"Haha right!" Katherine exclaimed, "Elijah's all in for your werewolf slut."

"Mother of my niece." Rebekah warned.

This time Caroline rolled her eyes, "Whatever Kat's right, she is fully worthy of that title."

"Anyways, how does Klaus plan to help you?" Stefan jumped in before the girls got in a fight.

Katherine bit her lip, "Something about getting his mother's grimoire."

Rebekah slammed her drink, "He still has that?" Her eyes widen. "And he never told me."

Katherine expression soften, she knew how it was to be closed to your mother and then have her betray you in the time you needed her most.

"Anyways I need some clothes if we're staying here for a while." Caroline interrupted, "So Bekah wanna take us to the best?"

"Hey what about me?" Stefan jumped in.

Katherine waved him off, "Don't worry, I'm sure blondie won't mind finding you some clothes besides, I'm bored. Let's go." She jumped off the stool.

Rebekah sighed, even though she didn't particularly like either Katherine nor Caroline, it was better than babysitting Hayley.

"Okay fine."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting on her couch, trying to call Stefan and Caroline, neither picked up the phone. She stood up and threw her phone on the couch in frustration, Katherine was the cure and dying. Jeremy broke up with her. Caroline and Stefan were nowhere to be found and she was the anchor. Elena and Damon were full on honeymoon swing, she had no one to talk to. Plus she was worried for Caroline.<p>

"Why so mad, darling?" She took a deep breath of air before turning about to meet face to face with Kiol Mikaelson.

"What do you want?"

"I may be able to help with your dilemma."

"What dilemma?"

"I know you're trying to find Caroline and the younger Salvatore."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes on Kol, "You know where they're at?"

"Probably."

"Tell me where."

"New Orleans, flirting with my siblings." He said with a spite of bitterness.

Bonnie slapped her forehead, why hadn't she thought of that before that.

"I'm guessing their fine then?"

"Correct." He answered amused, "Though Caroline and Katherine aren't happy."

Bonnie's eyebrow shot up, "I'm going to find them."

"Road trip." Kol called.

"No, you stay out of this." She argued.

"Do you know how to get to New Orleans from here?"

"No but I will."

Kol gave her a stare, "Are you sure? Caroline had Stefan."

"Fine. You just shut your mouth and guide me."

"Umm, Bonnie who are you talking to?" Damon interrupted.

She looked up and then back to Kol, who grinned, "No one." She answered quickly, "Anyways I need some business to take care of, I'll back soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus' intentions have been revealed. Bonnie and Kol are coming tom New Orleans. How do we feel about this chapter? No moon moon this chapter bc I'm trying to write very little about her in this story. Thank you for understanding:) <strong>

**-Josh& Davina will be in next chapter:)**

**-Answers to reviews-**

**BetterNameToCome: **

Stay with me, i'm about to answer all your comments. First of all thank you for your reviews, I'll really love reading other opinions about TVD. Yes Hayley has no point in TO. She's a pointless character made so that she can heal Klaus and Elijah's man pain. That baby should have never been able to exist in the first. I've always adored Katherine's character for some reason I mean she a strong female character with dark past. Caroline is another strong female character that uses her wits, it never fails to surprise me that she knows what a cryptex is while Hayley fucks up with Google translator. Klaroline and Kalijah is life.

**Ellavm18:**

No problem love, glad that you enjoy the story:)

**Prithvi14:**

Kat is amazing, like end of story.

**Guest**

Always going to continue, even if things are going slow, I'll finish this story.

**ellerose77 **

yeah that was a crazy dream, thank your for reading:)

**ElijahsKaterina:**

Klaus' plan is revealed, we shall see how Elijah feels. And to be honest I've never had a dream like that.

**ForsakenMythr2012:**

I wish I could have seen where that dream could have took me. I've never really had a dream that weird as this one.

**Thank you so much for the love and support you've all shown me as a writer. I really appreciate it, just thougth you should know even when I'm not able to reply to your reviews. I have been having a crappy summer to be honest, I'm stuck with summer homework and it like six assignments, so please forgive me if I'm not able to update as much as I wanted.**

**-Jenny**


	9. A Little Wolf

Davina stood along side Josh and smiled, " So far so good. Everything is going according to plan." She told him.

"Are you sure that you wanna listen to..._them._" He asked nervously.

She turned and gave him a wicked smile, "Of course it will."

"What if-" He started but immediately quieted when Davina sent him a death glare.

"Nothing will ruin this plan, Josh. Nothing." She said placing her hand on his left cheek, "Our lives will go back to normal and you can have your daylight ring." She smiled slightly.

Josh looked up ready to protest again but was stopped when he noticed the fire of determination in her eyes. Like Davina, Josh was a pawn that was used in the game between two power players for the throne of French Quarter. They both have lost so much.

He kissed her cheek softly, in a friendly manner and whispered "I hope this works."

"Don't worry, Josh. I'll protect you, I always will."

* * *

><p>Klaus closed his eyes and sighed as he heard foot steps approach his room.<p>

"Klaus! Klaus!" Hayley yelled.

"What is it little wolf?" He growled, obviously irritated by the screaming.

"You're saving Katherine? Why!"

"Careful, love is that jealousy I hear." He smirked sitting on his chair, propping his legs on the desk.

"No, she tried to kill me."

"And I rescued you which led to..." He pointed to her belly, "That."

She crossed her arms, her eyes blazed her angry , "I thought she was your enemy."

Klaus laughed, "She's a mere human, I highly doubt that she would hurt you especially while you're..." He trailed off. Before getting off the chair and beginning to walk around her in circles.

"You know my brother has loved Katerina for centuries...but has grown a fondness to you." He stopped, coming closer to her.

He could feel her heart quicken.

"Celeste may have been a deal of importance to Elijah, but she was replacement." He paused as he waited her reaction and was not surprised when he saw the jealousy claim her eyes.

"Because in the end, you and I both know that he'll always go back to Katerina. She is the only person that can make him break promises like no other. It'll be entertaining to see who he chooses." He whispered in her ear.

Hayley stepped back, fuming," What are you talking about?"

"Oh." Klaus looked surprised, " Elijah hasn't told, what a pity. It's nothing important really, I gave him a choice. You or his precious Katerina."

"What?" She headed towards the door to go find Elijah, she didn't trust a word that came out of Klaus' mouth.

"Sweetheart, remember that Katerina will always be my brother's true love." He called out as he smirked.

He finally found a source of entertainment and he had the best seat.

* * *

><p>After dropping off Stefan at a clothing store, the girls were at a dress store, helping Rebekah look for a dress for an upcoming event.<p>

"So, Rebekah. Tell me how's it like be a nanny?" Katherine questioned as she plopped down on a sofa waiting for Caroline to come out in the dress that she was trying out.

"Your a bitch you know that."

Katherine smiled, "Touche."

They sat there in awkward silence.

Rebekah cleared her throat, "So what happened between Elena and Stefan?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Oh you mean my pathetic waste of vampire doppelganger? She picked Damon over Stefan."

Rebekah fought the urge to smirk, "I knew it, from the moment I compelled her."

Katherine clearly clueless responded, "What? When was that?"

Rebekah sighed, "When we were looking for the cure." She paused to glared at Katherine, "I compelled Caroline, Stefan and Elena. I questioned Elena who she preferred and she said Damon, leaving Stefan heartbroken."

"You're a clever bitch, Rebekah and I respect that." Katherine commented and laying back. "What's taking Caroline so long?" She groaned.

"Hey this was your idea." Caroline yelled back from the fitting room.

"That doesn't mean you can take your sweet time, sweetie!" She reply back with a smile.

Rebekah looked at Katherine. She wondered what Caroline and Elijah saw in her, after everything that she heard about Katherine was bad.

"Oh Bekah I know I'm beautiful but you can stop staring." Katherine subconsciously looked in the mirror at her hair.

"You're fine." Rebekah assured the former doppelganger.

"Okay guys how do I look?" Caroline walked out.

She wore a snow white dress, adorned with lace that wound around the knee high skirt. The teal silk ribbon, which wrapped her waist, only invited the gaze of night on the sparkle of the diamond, centered on the middle of the dress.

"Like the dress was made for you, you have to get it." Rebekah said. Caroline nodded and looked at Katherine, "Well Care bear, I'm pretty sure that Klaus would love to rip-"

"Gross. My brother." Rebekah interrupted as Caroline blushed.

Katherine only winked.

"Any who, we have to get back to Stefan, who's probably waiting for us at Sophie's bar." Caroline announced

* * *

><p>"Stefan." Bonnie called as she walked into a bar with Kol trailing after her.<p>

"Bonnie?" Stefan did a double take, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you and Care." She admitted.

"How did you even find us?"

"I'm quite surprised that Nik hasn't ripped his throat out." Kol commented as he inspected Stefan.

"Shut Up." Bonnie replied.

"Umm Bonnie?"

"Oh sorry I was talking to Kol."

"Kol as in Kol Mikaelson?"

"That's my name don't wear it out." Kol said.

"Kol." Bonnie warned.

"What's he saying?"

"He says hi." She replied.

Before Stefan could reply, a dark skinned man walked up towards them with a group of vampires behind him.

"New to this town?" He questioned as he signal to the bartender.

"Just stopping by." Bonnie answered.

"And you are?" He questioned.

"Depends, you are?" She tilted her head.

He smiled, "I'm the one who controls the Quarter, Marcel Gerard. Who might you be?"

"Stefan and Bonnie." Stefan answered, at the corner of his eye, he could see the girl walking inside the bar.

"Oh my god. Bonnie!" Caroline cried ans ran to hug her friend as Rebekah and Katherine walked behind her.

"Marcel." Rebekah nodded.

"Rebekah, are these friends?"

"Possibly yes." She grabbed the drink that the bartender left. "They're staying for a while, you don't mind do you?" She batted her eyelashes.

Katherine shot Stefan a 'wtf' look. He replied with a shrugged.

"Anyways it's been nice meeting you Marcel." Bonnie smiled, "But I think it's time we _go_." She empathized. Caroline and Katherine nodded in agreement.

"And I shall see you later." Rebekah smiled.

"Any friends of Bekah are friends of mine, I hope you all enjoy your stay." Marcel announced as they left.

* * *

><p>"Lijah." Hayley whispered as she spotted him outside by the entrance to their home by the gardens.<p>

"Hayley." Elijah stammered as he stuffed the drawing back into his pocket,"Is there something that you need?"

She bit her lip, considering her thoughts, "Why are you avoiding me like plague?"

Elijah shifted uncomfortably, "Hayley." He started, "You are pregnant with my brother's child. I care for you and your safety."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Hayley yelled, "Klaus told me about your little deal."

He looked down at his shoes, trying to the find correct way to expression his emotions, "What we have is a connection. But what I share with Katerina is quite different." He paused, "I love her." He smiled slightly in thought.

"What about me? What about us?" Hayley whispered softly moving slowly towards Elijah.

He frowned, "I'm sorry Hayley-" He was interrupted by her lips crashing into his.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're the anchor?" Rebekah questioned as they walked to the Mikaelson mansion.<p>

"Dead people basically go through me to get to the other, and I can talk to the dead." Bonnie explained, making Rebekah stop in her tracks.

"Can you talk to Kol or Finn?" She questioned.

"Ha yes finally my strumpet of a sister decide to give a damn about me." Kol said.

"What does that even mean." Bonnied responded.

"What's he saying?" Rebekah questioned, the guilt shone in her eyes.

"He misses you to Bekah." Bonnie responded quickly.

For a moment she didn't say anything, "I'm sorry Kol." She whispered only low enough for her to hear but Kol smiled.

"Anyways, I had a great days, thanks Bekah." Katherine said.

Leaving everyone but Caroline shocked.

"Did we miss anything?" Stefan question looking between the two girls.

Katherine opened her mouth to respond, seeing that she held everyone's attention but then she spotted Elijah with Hayley.

Tears streamed down her face, as she turn the opposite direction and ran, leaving everyone to stare at the kiss shared between Hayley and Elijah.

* * *

><p><strong>*hides behind Silas*<strong>

**Please don't kill me for that Haylijah kiss. I promise you that there's more action coming up soon, dealing with Hayley. Ohh and Davina and Josh are close friends. Klaroline is coming up soon boos.**

***Slias pushes me forward***

**Please review?**

**Thank you to: ****Ellavm18 ****,PrettyPrincess ****,Guest****,BetterNameToCome ****,ellerose77 ****,Doppelganger Princess ****,Goddess OF Deaths ****,Guest ****,vdslover1864 ****and to everyone else who followed or favorited this story. **

**Thank you again,**

**Jenny**


End file.
